


All is Not Well (Between Us)

by menel



Series: The 6-Word Prompt [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Developing Friendships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: Inspired by the deleted scene where Lothar questions Medivh. Be warned. The fic reads like a deleted scene too.





	

Out of the corner of his eye, Lothar saw the Guardian approach. When he dismissed his officers, only he and Medivh would be left in the empty throne room. 

“Let’s see if this…” 

“Orc,” Karos provided. 

“Orc,” Lothar repeated with a half smile. “Let’s see if this Orc can be trusted,” he told his lieutenants. “We leave in the morning.” 

Varis and Karos nodded respectfully before taking their leave. Before Lothar could even address Medivh, the Guardian spoke. 

“I will not be going with you,” he stated plainly. 

Lothar bit back the aggravated sigh that threatened to erupt. “You don’t think it’s useful to see the enemy firsthand?” he asked instead, removing his heavy gloves. 

“I have things to attend to,” Medivh answered, walking by him. 

Lothar wondered what could possibly be more important than the threat invading Azeroth. “What happened to you today?” he said, unwilling to let Medivh brush him off so easily. 

The blunt question stopped the Guardian in his tracks. Lothar could easily read the tension in Medivh’s shoulders; see the hesitation in his step. 

“I was studying our foe,” Medivh eventually said, but there was no conviction in his voice. 

“If it wasn’t for the kid,” Lothar said quietly, coming to stand behind him. “You’d be studying the edge of an ax.” 

“Well, take him with you then,” Medivh answered. He sounded almost resigned. “He’s more powerful than you think.” 

An irrational burst of anger filled Lothar as Medivh walked away from him once more. So, this is how it was going to be between them? After six years of silence? This casual indifference? He followed Medivh into the wide hallway where two guards were on sentry duty.

“There was a time when you wouldn’t have lied to me,” Lothar said, barely keeping his anger in check. 

Medivh stopped again, his gaze flicking to where the guards stood further down the hall. Lothar had kept his voice low, but in the silence of the hallway, his voice may have carried to the sentries. 

“What makes you think I’m lying now?” Medivh asked in equally low tones. 

Lothar came to stand in front of him, blocking the view of the sentries. “A lie of omission is still a lie,” he said. 

Medivh almost smiled. “It is too late to debate semantics, Lothar,” he said. “You should rest,” he added. “You have an early start and a long journey tomorrow.” 

“It is not I who needs to rest,” Lothar answered smartly. “You do not look well.” 

Medivh actually flinched at the last statement, and Lothar took the opportunity to grasp him by the arm, leading him to one of the adjoining alcoves that overlooked the city. A light rain had begun to fall and the evening lights of Stormwind were beginning to twinkle as they spread across the cityscape. 

“What is the matter?” Lothar asked. 

“Aside from a strange war-like race invading Azeroth and bringing with them a dark, poisonous magic?” Medivh asked in return. 

“What is the matter with _you_?” Lothar rephrased, using his greater physicality – and the bulk of his armor – to crowd the other man.

“I never could hide anything from you or Llane,” Medivh murmured with a shake of his head. “But especially you,” he added. 

“I suppose that’s why you’ve refused to see me for the past six years,” Lothar remarked, a little dryly and not without a touch of hurt. 

“I am here now,” Medivh pointed out. 

“By order of the King,” Lothar shot back. 

“Anduin,” Medivh said, stepping forward and closing what little distance there was between them. He placed his right hand on Lothar’s breastplate. “It is well between us.” 

“Is it?” Lothar questioned. “I find that difficult to believe when you act like a stranger toward me.”

Medivh’s lips quirked upwards in a mischievous smile that reminded Lothar of their carefree youth. “I would’ve greeted you more warmly this morning if we had been alone,” he said. “Just as we’re not alone now.” At Lothar’s puzzled expression, he explained, “Your charge is spying on us. He’s been waiting for you.” 

“My charge?” Lothar repeated, blankly. Then it clicked. “From what I gather, he should be _your_ apprentice.” 

“Perhaps in another lifetime he was,” Medivh said thoughtfully. His gaze zeroed in on Lothar. “But in this one, he is _your_ charge.”

“A most challenging one,” Lothar agreed. 

Medivh chuckled. “He’s quite taken with you.” At Lothar’s raised brow, he added, “Half the time he probably wants to punch you in the face, but he’s drawn to you nonetheless.” Medivh’s hand still rested on Lothar’s breastplate, and he ran his thumb over the fine gold metalwork. “I recognize the signs.” 

His smile was a little devious, Lothar thought. Familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something not quite right with his old friend. With his old – 

“Shall we give him something to see?” Medivh asked conspiratorially as he leaned in. 

Lothar meant to back away, but Medivh had seemingly pinned him to the spot, though it was not through any use of the arcane. The Guardian’s kiss was soft, teasing, almost playful. That is, until Lothar grasped him by his nape and deepened it. Medivh responded eagerly, wrapping his tongue around Lothar’s, and drawing him out. Lothar felt the shift between them then. The heat and desire were still present but instead of the familiar passion, he tasted hunger and desperation, as though Medivh would consume him or devour him whole. There was a darkness to the Guardian’s kiss that unsettled him. But when Medivh pulled away, nothing in Lothar’s expression betrayed the unease that he felt. 

“Is that a more proper greeting for an old friend?” Medivh teased, but the humor did not quite reach his eyes. 

“I don't know about proper,” Lothar smoothly replied. “But it is an improvement.”

The Guardian’s expression was slightly smug. He tapped Lothar once on his breastplate before turning away. “Take the boy with you tomorrow,” he said again over his shoulder. “He will be useful.” 

Lothar remembered belatedly what Medivh had mentioned about an audience. Did the young mage enjoy playing voyeur? Lothar stepped out of the alcove and re-entered the hallway. Medivh was nowhere to be found. 

“The Guardian comes and goes as he pleases,” Lothar said aloud. “It is a privilege afforded to him.” He turned to his right, and sure enough the kid was there. Judging by the way he was unable to meet Lothar’s gaze, Medivh had been right. The young mage _had_ been watching them. 

“My apologies, Commander,” Khadgar said, the most deferential he’d ever been towards Lothar. “I was waiting for you.” 

“So I was told,” Lothar agreed, resuming his walk. 

Khadgar quickly hurried to keep pace with him. “I was wondering,” the mage began “About tomorrow – ”

“You will be traveling with us,” Lothar said brusquely, cutting the young man off. “We leave early. Get some rest,” he added, echoing Medivh’s words. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Khadgar agreed, almost automatically. “And the Guardian? Will he be –”

“No,” Lothar answered, cutting the boy off again. He didn’t mean to be so rude, but he was still unsettled from his encounter with Medivh and troubled by the appearance of the Orcs. It had been a very trying day. He stopped and turned to face Khadgar so suddenly that the younger man almost bumped into him. “Medivh places great faith in you,” he said. “See that his faith is not misplaced.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Lothar turned on his heel and continued on his way. He’d only taken a few steps when Khadgar called out, “What about you, Commander?” 

Willing himself to show patience, Lothar looked back. “What about me?” he asked in return. 

Khadgar approached him slowly. “Do you have faith?” The _in me_ part remained unsaid.

The question was wholly unexpected, and Lothar felt a little off balance by it. He eyed the young mage speculatively, understanding for the first time what Medivh meant. Khadgar _was_ taken by him. He sought his approval even as he was loathed to ask for it. He was such a contradictory young man. 

“I believe in Medivh’s judgment,” Lothar said at last. “The rest has to be earned.” 

Khadgar gave him a ghost of a smile before he nodded. He seemed contemplative. 

“Do you have a room?” Lothar asked suddenly. 

“Uh, no,” Khadgar said, somewhat startled. “I was planning to go to an inn.” 

Lothar resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The kid didn’t know any better. With all that had happened that day, he wasn’t surprised that the mage’s lodgings had been overlooked.

“No inn,” he said. “It wouldn’t be practical anyway,” he added. “You’re Stormwind’s guest. Let’s get you settled.” 

Lothar probably should’ve found someone to take care of the young mage, but after removing his armor and changing into more comfortable attire, he took care of the responsibility himself. And if he also showed the young mage more of the castle including its extensive library, eventually sharing an informal meal with him in the kitchens, and then selecting a room for the mage that was near his own…well, Lothar told himself that it was all for the sake of convenience. 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Warcraft_ belongs to Blizzard and Legendary. No infringement is intended; no profit is being made.


End file.
